


Jamaican Honeymoon

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Honeymoon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a wonderful honeymoon, and Draco is determined to celebrate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamaican Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutecoati](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cutecoati).



> For cutecoati, who asked for Harry/Draco, "But why is the rum gone?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Draco held up the empty bottle and blinked owlishly at Harry.

They were on their honeymoon, in a small but luxurious wizarding hotel tucked away on a Jamaican beach that had been protected from Muggle knowledge for two centuries and remained, therefore, largely unspoiled. For a week they had sunbathed and swum and eaten spectacular seafood and drunk various delicious cocktails.

"You used the last of it last night," Harry reminded him, "in those p-p-piña colada things." He wasn't _quite_ as happily inebriated as Draco at the moment, but enough to have a certain amount of verbal impairment.

"Oh yes." Draco set the empty bottle down. "Should we send for more?"

"Maybe later. We have all this lovely mimosa left." Harry gestured at the pitcher, beaded with trickling droplets.

"We do," Draco agreed, pouring himself a glassful. "'Sides, too much rum and I won't be able to celebrate our one-week anniversary properly. Did I tell you what I'll do to you?"

He had not, but did so now in sufficient detail that Harry dragged him back to bed immediately, leaving their drinks abandoned outside.


End file.
